


Do It Now

by shapinguptobeprettyood



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shapinguptobeprettyood/pseuds/shapinguptobeprettyood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lbr here, this is just unashamed smut. that's why you're here, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It Now

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, this is just pure filth. And if you're at all familiar with the song "Bad Touch" you'll notice I cut off right before the song actually says X Files but that's what made me write this so....  
> also, I need feedback on my Scully voice like no ones business, I'm still trying to get a feel for her. She just doesn't click with me quite like Mulder manages to.

“I'd appreciate your input  
Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now”

Mulder resisted the urge to throw the sharpened pencil at Scully’s ceiling, knowing she would disapprove even more than when he had done it in the office. Not that it would stick here. Probably. He thought about it while vocalizing the synth effects. Better not try was his final conclusion, considering Scully had gotten upset with him for leaving his glasses on the kitchen counter this morning. Pregnancy hormones were a wonderful thing.

“Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both wa--”

“Mulder?”  
He quickly sat up on the bed to find his partner staring at him from the doorway, hand on top of her belly and a smirk on her face.  
His face burned as he slammed the radio off. “I didn't hear you come in.”  
“I can tell. And Mulder, I think everyone knows-” she made air quotes- “‘where we stuck it.’ Considering.” She ran a hand down her stomach. “And small craft advisory is selling yourself short.”  
He smiled despite being embarrassed. “Well thank goodness it wasn't written about us then. How long were you standing there?”  
Pushing off the doorframe, she joined him on the bed before responding. “You and I have done some things Prince sang about, so that's not wrong.”  
“So basically the whole time?” he challenged, carefully laying a hand on her belly.  
“Sorry. But yeah.” Her hand ghosted over his thigh while her head came to rest in the crook of his neck. “So what is it I'd feel if I put my hand down your pants?”  
“Scully….” he groaned. Damn her newfound coyness.  
“Yes, Mulder?” She was outlining the edges of his growing erection with a feather light touch.  
“I'm not going to quote the song, you know. I may be crass and inappropriate but I'm not a… a mood killer.” Shit, could she hear the breathlessness in his voice? She could definitely feel what was in his pants, since it was throbbing against her hand through denim. She could feel the gentle push of his hips. She could feel the thunder of his pulse as she ran her tongue along the artery in his neck.  
“Mulder,” she whispered against his skin, “you could narrate like a David Attenborough special and it wouldn't kill the mood.”  
What a weird metaphor.  
“Forgive me if I don't,” he groaned, using one hand to unbutton the dress shirt she wore stretched across her belly. “He belongs on the Serengeti, not in our bed.”  
She made a small humming noise as the pressure of her hand increased.  
“What?” he gasped. Her shirt was almost off but one hand was slow going, especially since his fine motor skills were dwindling.  
“Our bed.” The rattle of his belt mingled nicely with the breath she huffed against his skin. “Ours.”  
From there she made quick work of his belt, sidetracking to pull his sweater off and chuckling softly when she accidentally threw it over the lamp on the nightstand. His hands came to settle on her thighs when she straddled him as best she could, all the while stripping off her shirt faster than he had been. Her bra followed and she immediately grabbed his hands, yanking them to her breasts.  
“God, you have no idea how good that feels,” she groaned, running her hands up and down his arms while he touched her. “I'm so sore all the time, and I just want you to touch me.”  
A smile snuck over his face as he imagined Scully trying to focus on work with her libido running rampant. “Tell me about how you want me to touch you,” he breathed. Dirty-talking Scully was something he would never get enough of now that he had it.  
“No, I want you naked first,” she demanded, gyrating slightly on his hips. “I've wanted you naked all day- uhh oh yes- and then I came home to you singing about sex. And Fox Mulder, your ass is mine now.”  
An involuntary groan escaped his lips, but he didn't even have time to be embarrassed before she was leaning forward to whisper, “Your cock’s mine too.”  
“Fuck,” he moaned. “Let me up a second, okay?”  
Scully frowned and shook her head before sinking a hand into his hair to drag him into a kiss. The sensation made him gasp into her mouth, every nerve ending in his scalp alight. As she rocked forwards she pulled gently. His head tilted back and he let out a whimper, cheeks instantly flushing. It wasn't even an undignified noise to be making while his lover and mother of his unborn son dragged her teeth along his bottom lip; it was just definitely not the kind of noise he was used to making. Still, it seemed to fuel Scully as she immediately did it again. This time his hips twitched into her, and she apparently remembered that she had demanded his nudity minutes earlier.   
She let him up long enough for both them to rid themselves of pants, her struggling slightly when her belly got in the way. He beamed at her once she threw the offending garments away from her, taking a seat back on the edge of the bed. His hands rested on her stomach, and he leaned forward to whisper, “Please don't remember any of this when you come out.”  
Scully sighed. “Mulder, you don't honestly think that he can--”  
“I'm just covering my bases, Scully. Weren't you just incredibly focused on making out with me?”  
“Yes, I was. So sit back.”  
He obeyed.   
There was something about the way she moved over him, something about the way the dimming light from outside hit her, that struck a deep cord of primal lust in him. He supposed it had to do with the sight of her bearing a physical, tangible product of their love. Knowing that he had put that baby there, because he refused to believe her pregnancy was anything short of divine intervention. As his hands framed her face she slid her own around the back of his neck, giving herself an anchor. Her mouth wasn't gentle against his own, and he shuddered when her obscenely slick center made contact with his thigh. Fleetingly he thanked her pregnancy hormones again.  
His hips jumped as she ground into him and moaned into his mouth. Fuck. Without ending the kiss, he used one hand to jam a pillow behind his back, and the other to steady her as he moved down the mattress. She was still shamelessly grinding on his thigh and bluntly said, “I can't reach down right, can you…?”  
A smile flitted across his features, and he maneuvered his hand between the two of them to hold his cock steady as she sunk down onto him, a throaty moan escaping her lips. He felt the sharp bite of her nails on his shoulders and didn't care in the slightest, caressing her thigh as she contracted around him.  
“Mulder,” she whimpered, her eyes firmly shut.  
God, he could go delirious on that feeling. Professional, clear headed, Dana Scully gasping for breath because of him.  
He lifted a hand to her breast, massaging with the palm and running his thumb across her nipple firmly.  
She suddenly tightened around his cock with what he could only describe as a wail, which in turn drew a strangled moan from him. Falling forward as far as her protruding belly allowed, she whispered, “Fuck,” into his chest.  
“Scully, are you okay? Was that… um… did you just--”  
“I'm fine,” she replied airily, almost as if she wasn't completely present, releasing the tight, gouging hold she had on his shoulders to sweep her hair back. “And yes. I did.”  
“O-oh.” Fuck, that was fast. “God that's hot.”  
She caught him in another hungry kiss while thrusting down into him on shaky legs. A small part of him was idly wondering if she was comfortable with him bottoming out like he was, but the rest of him was more focused on muttering filthy words of encouragement into her mouth.  
Eventually she confessed that her legs were getting tired, so he wrapped a careful arm around her back and flipped them gently. The pillow he'd been using transferred to underneath her lower back, and they both moaned as he slid slowly back into her cunt.  
“Jesus, Scully, you're so…” he gasped, his thrusts stealing the words from his mouth.  
She looked like a damn angel in the blue wash of dusk light slotted through the blinds. Her hair almost looked purple, spread out against the glow the pillow was causing. He rested a hand against her stomach as he captured her lips once more, feeling that familiar tightening in his abdomen. The other hand gripped a handful of sheet, bracing himself while simultaneously trying to hold off for Scully. “Fuck, baby, I'm gonna come,” he panted, running his hand back up over her breast. It elicited the exact response he wanted; she was arching her back off the bed and stringing his name in with choice language he only heard while making her come undone. He couldn't help it then, the force of her orgasm driving him into his own, only with a lot more praises to her jumbled in. Colors exploded behind his eyelids as Scully shuddered beneath him.  
“...Fuck,” he groaned as he gingerly pulled out, the cool air feeling foreign after the wet heat of his partner. He wrestled with the blankets for a moment before pulling them up over the two of them, nuzzling drowsily into Scully's neck.  
“Mulder, let go.” She tapped on the arm across her sternum.  
“Hmm? What's wrong?”  
“I really have to pee,” she said. “Your progeny is using my bladder as a pillow.”  
He smiled and relinquished his arm, fighting to stay awake until the bed dipped beside him. His progeny. Their baby. A little mini-Scully, or mini-Mulder as he was called when punching Scully's internal organs. He spread his hand over the very center of her stomach, smiling when he felt her smaller, softer hand laid on top of his.

**Author's Note:**

> can you guess my favorite word? come scream about the revival with me on tumblr at freelancer-agentoregon


End file.
